Light At The End Of The Tunnel
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Anna is tired of dealing with the homophobic bullies at her school and feeling so alone because she thinks that no one gives a crap about her. One day, she's pushed too far and wants her misery to over and decides to end it all. Will someone be able to stop her from making a terrible mistake and show her that life is worth living? Warning: Attempted suicide


Light At The End Of The Tunnel

 **I've had this idea bouncing around in my head for the week now and I thought that I should flush it out and post it. This was painful for me to write but I think it came out better than I expected. This is my first attempt at writing something like this so I hope that I did it justice**

* * *

You know when people say that things in high school won't last or won't even matter once you graduated. They never been through the things that I have been through or experience. It's already hard enough as it is to be the only known lesbian in this mostly homophobic school of Arendelle High but having to deal being thrown in dumpsters, slushies constantly thrown in my face or down my back, slammed into lockers, having insults thrown your way every two seconds to make you feel like you're less than human is hard. It sucks that the girl that I like doesn't know that I'm alive and I know that I can't have her the way that I want her but why would someone like Elsa Frost want to be with someone as pathetic as me.

I'm a freak with a huge crush on her and I'm not exactly good at hiding my obvious feelings. I have been on more than one occasion been threaten by her possessive and jealous boyfriend Hans that I've tried to infect his girlfriend with my freakiness that I will regret the day that I was born, not that I don't already regret it. I constantly winder why I was born in the first place because it's not like I have anyone waiting for me at home or even notice my presence when I get there. My parents are both very successful brain surgeons at the local hospital and they pretty much lived there because they're 'always' on call which is coded for nothing wanting to be home with their freak of a daughter.

When they are home, they avoid me like I have the Black Plague or some other disease while giving me disapproving or disappointed looks at they pass me in the hallways. I can't remember the last time either one of them gave me a hug or told me that they loved me because I really wish that they would. It's just me in this empty house, alone with my thoughts and I often wonder what things would be like if I hadn't been born or if I ended everything once and for all.

 _What would anyone be sad that was gone? Yeah right, who would be sad that a freaky loser like was gone. Hell who would even notice that I was gone. No one, that's who. Maybe I should just end it all and just put myself out of my misery. Everyone will be happy that the loser was out of their hair and won't have to look at my ugly face so damn much,_ I get up from my bed before walking out of my room and into Dad's study to open the secret compartment in the wall where he keeps a small safe containing some money and a load 9mm glock.

The only reason that I know that this is in here is because Dad showed it to me when I was 12 and told me to never touch because it was dangerous and I didn't know how to handle it. He has this in case someone decides to break into the house but no one has because he had a state of the arts security system installed after someone on our street house got broken into and Dad didn't want that to happen us. I hold the gun in my hands as I stare at it intently before holding it at a nearby wall then letting out a sign before putting it back where I found it.

I closed the safe as well as the compartment before walking out of Dad's study when I hear someone walking up the stairs to see that it's Mom and she raises an eyebrow at me before turning her attention to the book that was in her hand. I noticed that she was wearing her scrubs and her surgical mask around her neck as she walks passed me like I don't exist as I blink away the tears that started prickling behind my eyelids. _I wish she would look at me for once and see me for me instead of the disappointing failure that I know that she sees me as me. I want her to hug me and say that she loves me and that she's proud of me._

But the harsh reality is that it will never happen and it hurts more than anything. I walk into my room to grab my backpack before leaving out of the house to go to school for another of taunts and insults. I sling my backpack over my shoulder and walk onto the sidewalk as a car full of jocks, telling me that I needed one of them to show me what it would be like to be with a real man and maybe it will help stop being such a freak. I keep my mouth shut because telling them off will egg them on and they will continue to hound me.

It wasn't long before they got bored and drove off down the road to school causing I sigh in relief but I couldn't shake the nagging feeling that this is the calm before the shit-storm that's about to happen. When I reached Arendelle High, I walk to my locker as people give me dirty looks and avoided me like I have some incurable disease that they'll catch if I breath in their direction. I open my locker to gather my textbooks when something catches my attention out of the corner of my eye and holds my attention. It's Elsa Frost. We never talked before even through we've been going to the same school since middle school.

I mean I tried talking to her once but it didn't over well and was friends with Rapunzel and Jasmine. They told me to stay away from their newest friend so I didn't infect her with my gayness and they dubbed me Gay Lord from then on. I didn't understand why they hated me so much when I never done anything to deserve their hatred except for existing. The whole school knows that I'm a lesbian and I could never hide it even if I wanted to causing all the girls in my P.E. class to change on the other side of the locker-room if fear that I would watch them while they change.

Just because I'm gay doesn't mean that I'm gonna be some kind of perverted creeper. I wish that Elsa would look in my direction and want to be my friend. I'll settle with being her friend if anything else, she doesn't have to return my feelings if I could just call her my friend but it will never happen. Not with Hans being the bastard that he is and he's not gonna let me within 20 feet of the future architect. I don't see how Elsa could possibly date someone as mean and possessive as that dumbass and speaking of the devil, here he comes now. The dumbass walks up behind the future architect, wrapping his arms around her waist and places his disgusting lips against her perfect skin.

Elsa jumps a little then turning to glare at the dumbass before pushing him away causing him to chuckle a little before pulling her in close again. Hans whispers something in her ear causing her to roll eyes before nodding as she leaves. I turn my attention to the inside of my locker as the future architect walks past me on her way to class and I feel someone tapping me on the shoulder. I regret the decision in turning around when something cold is thrown in my face casing it to get in my hair and on my clothes as well as the floor. Everyone that was still in the hallway laughing and snickering as they point at what happened to me as I wipe the cherry slushy from my eyes with my sleeve to see that it's Hercules that throw it. _Why do I always falls for this crap?_ He sets the cup on my head like a hat before pushing me hard into my locker and closing the door behind me.

"That's what you get, you freak" Hercules laughs.

No one doesn't anything to help me when the bell rings and everyone heads to their first period class. I sigh as I rest my forehead against the cool metal of my locker as I wait for the janitor to come clean up the puddle left by the slushy to let me out. He shakes his head at me as he gives me a sympathetic look as I grab my extra pair of clothes that I keep in my locker in case something like this occur and it always does. I make my way into the girls bathroom to wash the slushy residue out of my hair and off of my face.

Once my hair is dry and slushy free, I quickly change into a t-shirt and jeans before heading to my first period only to get chewed out by the teacher for being so late to class. I paid attention to him because he doesn't know what I have to deal with before taking my seat. Once his back is turned, chaos insured as I'm pelted with paper balls and spitballs but everyone acts like little angels once the teacher turns and I don't say anything because they never believe me. I told the teachers about the bullying but they did nothing to stop it or believe that it was happening so I stop speaking up for myself.

 _What's the point of saying something if nothing changed?_ The rest of the school day consisted of me getting pushed in lockers, slushies thrown in my face while homophobic insults are said, or someone being a complete jackass to me. I was glad that school was finally over but I'm just too tired to deal with everyone giving me shit anymore and I don't know how much more I can take before exploding. I open my locker to get rid of the textbooks that I didn't need when someone places their hand on my shoulder, forcing me to turn around to face them. It's Hans fucking Westerguard.

 _Just when I thought that this day couldn't get any worse and it does. What the hell does he want from me? Does this shit get old for him? What did I ever to do to him to deserve being treated like shit every single goddamn day, huh? Why me? Why me of all people? Why single me out?_ Before I could open my mouth to say anything, he grabs me roughly by the wrist before dragging me to the back of the school so no one could see us. It wasn't long before Hercules, Adam and Tarzan appear from around the corner and the four of them look at me with a evil glint in their eyes, instantly I knew what was about to happen. I drop my backpack on the ground tiredly before dropping my hands up in defeat then falling to my side.

"What? You're going to beat me up now? Go ahead and get this over with so I can move on with my life. Do your worse" I said tiredly.

"With pleasure" Hans said smirking.

He cocks his arm back before smashing his fist against my cheek and blood gushing out of my nose then I'm pushed towards one of the other boys as a knee is jammed into my stomach. I fall to my knees, holding my stomach before I pulled onto my feet by someone harshly pulling on my hair before getting head-butted on the forehead. The guys punched and kicked me for what felt like hours and I'm sure that I passed out at some point during the beating so by the time that I came around it was nighttime. I peeled myself off of the ground with difficulty before limping home as step that I took was causing me great pain. I got home and walked into the kitchen to find a note on the breakfast bar with my name on it. I picked it and read it.

 _-Anna,_

 _Your Father and I have decided to take that second honeymoon that we never got around to taking so we'll be in Cancun for awhile. There's money in your bank account to entertain you for awhile. See you when we get back_

None of this should be a surprise to me because I knew that they were just bidding their time to ditch because this isn't the first time that they did this but for some reason this time feels… permanent. I grit my teeth before rolling up the note and angrily throwing it on the floor. _Fucking dammit! Why did they have to leave? Was I not worth sticking around for? Did I disgusted them that much that they felt the need to leave without telling me face to face that they couldn't take it anymore? God, damn it all to hell! Fuck the scumbags that I have to call my parents! Fuck all those jerks school!_

 _Fuck all of them! Why was is this happening to me? What did I do? Am I that huge of a disappointment and a waste of space that everyone hates me? Why did they have to leave me? Why couldn't they love me? Why can't Elsa love me? God, this hurts so much! I cant' take this anymore. I'm… I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna fuckin do it and maybe all of this will stop hurting so damn hurt._ I walked up the stairs to Dad's study and open the compartment in the wall to open the safe. I pulled the glock out before tucking in the waistband of my jeans and pulling my shirt down over it then leave for the one place that I know that I feel at peace…. The park.

No one is here but just to be safe, I walked into the part of the park that is covered with lots of trees and shrubs. I like coming to the park of all the good trees to climb and I liked climbing them because if you climb high enough, you can see the entire town from up there. I felt the most at peace here and it feels right that everything ends here. I sigh a little as my hand becomes a little clammy because of what I'm about to do but I know that I don't have any other choice. It's the only way to escape this hellhole and my only regret is that I never had the guts to tell Elsa how I truly feel about her.

I pull the glock out of the waistband of my jeans and I make sure take the safety off before bringing the barrel of the gun to my temple. I breathe in deep before pulling the trigger and flinch a little so I keep pulling the trigger but nothing was happening. I drop to my hands and knees in frustration because I couldn't even do this one fuckin thing right. _Why is everyone and everything so against me? Why me? Am I cursed? Fuck! I just want all of this pain and misery to end already! Why can't I just die?!_ I feel hot tears streaming down my face as the thunder clouds come rolling in and I didn't hear someone saying my name until I hear a gasp.

I rolled up see Elsa looking at me with fears in her eyes as she stares down at the gun that's still in my hands. I open my mouth to explain all of this way, to stop her from looking at me like that because I don't like it and I don't want her looking at me like. We stare at each other for awhile in silence, to see what the other does next then the future architect takes a slow, cautious step towards me as she raises her hands to where I could see them.

"A-Anna. It's m-me, Elsa. You know me, what's wrong?" Elsa asked taking another cautious step towards me.

"Just go away, Elsa. Pretend that you didn't see anything" I said looking away.

"I can't do that, Anna. Not until you tell me what's going on and why you have a gun in your hands" Elsa asked frowning.

"Why the hell else would I have a gun in my fuckin hands, Elsa? I was fuckin trying to kill myself now just go. Get the hell outta here!" I yelled angrily.

Why the hell would she ask such a stupid question. For a smart person, that was a really stupid. She can obvious see it's just me and a gun in a park far away from people as possible, why else would a gun be in my hands. Elsa looks at me with wide eyes before shaking her head and taking another step towards me before kneeling in front of me.

"W-Why? Why would you want to kill yourself? You have so much to live for and you have people that care about you. You can't kill yourself" Elsa said shaking her head.

"Yeah right, everyone at school hates my fuckin guts and my parents couldn't stand the sight of me anymore before getting the first flight to Mexico. I want the pain to stop hurting so much so yeah I wanted to kill myself because it's my only way to stop it"

"Please Anna, don't do this. Please" Elsa said pleadingly.

"Give a one reason that I shouldn't end it all right now" I said looking at Elsa through my tears.

"Because I care about you and I need you around" Elsa said talking my face in her hands.

"Why? You don't even know me" I said looking away.

"But I want to know you and because I may have… a crush on you" Elsa replies.

I turn to look at Elsa like she's grown a second head or something. _Did I hear her right? Elsa has a crush… on me? Elsa Frost has a crush on me or all people? No way! There's no way that she has a crush on me, I would've noticed. She has to be messing with me. It's the only way and she's with that dumbass Hans._

"Elsa, don't lie to me. You don't have a crush on me and you're with Hans" I said shaking my head.

If I was paying attention at all, I would've seen the hurt flash across that angelic face but I didn't. I struggle to get onto my feet because my body is still in pain from the beating that Hans gave me earlier and I would've fell on my face if Elsa hadn't caught me in time. I look at the future architect to realize how close our faces are as she looks raises her hand to touch the bruise on my cheek gently and I try not to flinch. Elsa runs her thumb back and forth soothingly across my cheek and I couldn't help but lean into her touch then I feel something being pressed against my lips.

I open my eyes to see the future architect kissing me fully and my body is gulped in this warmth that I never felt before. I wanted so much to give in to this feeling and… I did. I kiss Elsa back and it was amazing and indescribable. I was sad and disappointed that it end so soon but my ears were graced with the melodious sounds of her laughter that I opened my eyes to see the future architect smiling at me lovingly.

"Anna, I'm not dating Hans. He thinks that we should date because he has a thing for me but I have told him on several occasions that I'm not interested. I want to be with you Anna and I can't let you kill yourself. You're too precious for me to lose so please… please don't do it" Elsa said with tears in her eyes.

I looked at the gun in my hand then at the girl that I've wanted for so long. I know that I have a decision to make and I hope that I'm making the right decision by throwing the gun away into the nearest trashcan.

* * *

6 months later

* * *

I'm standing on a nearby branch tree looking over the city when I hear someone calling my name. I looked down to see my girlfriend Elsa standing at the bottom of the tree with a worried look in her eyes. I can't believe that she's girlfriend but she is and I feel like the luckiest person in the world because everyday with her is magical. Ever since that day in the park, the future architect hasn't left my side and tries to help me deal with my demon through talking to a guidance counselor. Naturally I was against the idea at first but Elsa came up with great points as to why I needed to talk to someone that could really help and it does help.

When the future architect found out about me staying at home by myself, she and her older twin Jack and Jocelyn who's in college that lives at home forced me move in with so they could keep an watchful eye on me. The older Frost siblings are pretty cool guy and they didn't mind me staying with them even Jack does tease me and his sister on our relationship but it's all in fun. It's nice to be around people that cared about me and what happens to me but school was… a little less accepting about my relationship. Hans was at the forefront about hating on my relationship with Elsa but the administration had an epiphany and actually tried to start the bullying.

There was new policies put in place to stop it and they were enforced but I couldn't help but think the older Frost siblings might have something to do with that but I'm glad. A third of the student body stopped making homophobic comment, another third didn't care one way or another and the other third who's under the dumbass glared at us from the other side of the hallway and throwing snarky remarks. I didn't care because I have Elsa at my side and knowing that she cares about what happens, I can survive anything. I climb down the tree when the future architect wraps her arms around my neck and holds me tightly.

"Don't scare me like that. I don't know what I would do if you had fallen"

"I'm okay but I'm sorry that I scare you and it won't happen again" I said wrapping my arms around her.

"Good" Elsa said after awhile."Let's go home"

"Sounds good to me" I said taking her hand in mine.

Just one day at a time and there is light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

The End


End file.
